


The Moment We Met

by rinnysta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, No angst here, Star Wars Modern AU, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, lake house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnysta/pseuds/rinnysta
Summary: “No no I just meant, my mum wanted me to clean my room before the guests arrived.” Ben's voice became softer. He looked down at his hands and started fidgeting. “I guess, I’ve never really had anyone to play with either. I usually just play alone.”“Well you aren’t alone because I’m here, and now I say it is time to play,” the little girl said, proudly emphasizing her point by putting her hands on her hips. A smile crept onto Ben's face. This wasn’t going how he planned it at all, but Ben would soon learn that nothing would be going the way he planned now that she was around.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	The Moment We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :) The idea for this fic came to me right before I was about to start a nap 😂 Earlier today I was looking back at photos from my childhood and was inspired to write this fic!! This story is somewhat based on my first childhood kiss from when I was 8 😂 This was originally going to be a one shot but I decided to separate the story into a few chapters!!! Hope you enjoy!!!❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> I also made a mood board for this fic :)

It was the middle of the summer. The sun blared down upon the earth below, a light breeze bristled through the trees, and the lake twinkled as if little diamonds floated a top it. 

Summer was Ben's favorite time of the year, not because of the heat (in fact he hated the heat), and not because there wasn’t any school, but rather because every summer since he was four his parents would drive up to their family lake house and spend a full month doing absolutely nothing. For one month Ben had his parents full and undivided attention… well almost.

His mother still had to make some work calls and his father would sometimes go out at night but besides that his parents actually acted like normal parents for once. Han and Leia also never fought when they were here, a miracle in Ben’s eyes. It almost felt like they were trapped in some alternate reality. One where they were a perfect family for just one singular moment in time. 

However, this summer was different because a family friend of Leia’s had decided they wanted to get married. His mother, being the charitable woman she was offered up their summer sanctuary as a venue for the happy couple. Marriage was a sham according to eight year old Ben. He had seen how his parents' marriage turned out and if that is what marriage was like he definitely would not be getting married in the future. 

The wedding was tomorrow which meant a bunch of people were already invading his family's space. On the dock they had set up a little archway covered in white silk and adorned with a garland of flowers in shades of blue and white. To the left of his house an area of land was covered with tables and chairs and in the center of all that laid what looked to be a dance floor. Ben felt sick to his stomach. If there was a dance floor that meant dancing, dancing meant music, music meant noise and Ben’s one month of paradise was supposed to be filled with peace and quiet. 

Possibly the worst thing to come out of all of this was the fact that people would also be staying in the house over night. Although there was a small hotel nearby it wasn’t big enough to host all of the wedding guests. Leia warned Ben about this the night before, telling him to clean his room because someone would be using the trundle bed. He didn’t even know why he had a trundle bed in the first place. It's not like he had any friends who could sleep in it. 

Ben didn’t need the warning, his room was always clean, but to have been told a bit farther in advance that a person would not only be invading his family’s home but his personal space would have been nice. Following his mother’s request, Ben made up his mind that he would be rude to this person when they arrived and scare them off so his space would continue to be his and only his. As a matter of fact, he would be rude to everyone so they would never want to come back to his family's house again. 

Ben was so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn’t even noticed the commotion that was happening right outside of his bedroom. It wasn’t until he felt the presence of a person behind him that he snapped out of his reverie. Expecting his mother to be behind him he was surprised to see a little girl. 

She couldn’t have been much younger than him. Even sitting down, he could tell that he was taller than her. She had her hair pulled back into three little buns (an odd hairstyle Ben thought), she had chubby cheeks, and round hazel eyes. There was what looked to be a small chocolate stain on the right coroner of her mouth. The feature that drew his attention the most was the thousands of freckles that danced across her nose and cheeks. Ben realized that he had just been staring at this little girl. Had she said something? 

The little girl was giving him a sceptical look with her head slightly tilted to the side, her arms held tightly crossed in front of her.

“Do you speak english?” the little girl asked, her tone snarky.

“Uh… yeah.”

“So then why didn’t you answer my question?” she snapped.

So she had said something. Ben began to feel bad for missing what she had said. Wait... but wasn’t it his plan to be rude to all the guests who entered his house?

“Helllooooo!!!” the little girl said in a sing-songy voice.

“Oh right sorry!! What was your question again?”

“Ugh boys...” she said with a roll of her eyes. Ben was beginning to think she wasn’t younger than him. Yes, she looked younger but she was much sassier than any other child he had met. 

“I asked what you were doing,” she said and pointed to the line of action figures he currently had lined up on his floor.

“Oh! I was just playing, but I should probably clean up now that you’re here.”

“Why? Do... do you not want to play with me?” 

“What no? Why would you think that?”

Somehow within seconds the precocious little girl he had just witnessed minutes ago was gone, replaced with a shy and timid creature.

“Because you said you had to clean up now that I am here,” the little girl sniffled.

“No no I just meant, my mum wanted me to clean my room before the guests arrived.” Ben's voice became softer. He looked down at his hands and started fidgeting. “I guess, I’ve never really had anyone to play with either. I usually just play alone.”

“Well you aren’t alone because I’m here, and now I say it is time to play,” the little girl said, proudly emphasizing her point by putting her hands on her hips. A smile crept onto Ben's face. This wasn’t going how he planned it at all, but Ben would soon learn that nothing would be going the way he planned now that she was around.

“Oh and I’m Rey by the way,” the little girl, Rey, said, sitting next to him and picking up one of his action figures.

“I’m Ben.”

Maybe this weekend wouldn’t be so bad afterall.


End file.
